In recent years, there have been developed illumination devices (hereinafter referred to as “LED bulbs”) having light-emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “LEDs”) as light-emitting elements. There is available an LED bulb comprising a module (herein referred to as a “light source module”) which is formed by mounting LEDs on a circuit board. The LED bulb comprising the light source module is configured to be driven by supplying power to the LEDs through the circuit board, thereby obtaining desired illumination.
The amount of heat generation of the LEDs during power supply is generally large and therefore it is not proper to use solder at a power supply portion of the light source module. This is because there is a possibility that the solder is broken due to the heat generated by the LEDs.
Patent Document 1 proposes to use a connector at a power supply portion of a light source module in an LED bulb.
Herein, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 5. A socket 1 comprises a socket base 2 and contacts 3 disposed inside the socket base 2. A plug 4 comprises contacts (not illustrated) to which wiring wires 5 are connected. A module board 6 comprises a connecting portion 6a. The plug 4 is inserted into the socket base 2 from its one side so that the contacts of the plug 4 are brought into contact with the contacts 3 of the socket 1. The module board 6 is inserted into the socket base 2 from its opposite side so that the connecting portion 6a is brought into contact with the contacts 3 of the socket 1. As a result, the wiring wires 5 are electrically connected to the module board 6 through the contacts 3. Accordingly, desired illumination can be obtained by supplying power to the module board 6. The socket base 2 is fixed to a mounting object of the module board 6 by the use of separate components such as screws.